


Good for You I Guess

by GoldenRaven



Series: Rocket!Silver [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen, Rocket!Silver, Sibling Relationship, when your brother makes such bad decisions that you're kinda glad he joined the mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRaven/pseuds/GoldenRaven
Summary: When Professor Oak called everyone to the lab in Pallet, Green had known something was wrong.The seven of them hadn’t been in one place in at least a year. That remained the case when Silver wasn’t there.
Series: Rocket!Silver [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1030868
Kudos: 20





	Good for You I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! This series isn't dead!

When Professor Oak called everyone to the lab in Pallet, Green had known something was wrong.

The seven of them hadn’t been in one place in at least a year. That remained the case when Silver wasn’t there.

Crys and Gold had done their best to keep it together as they explained what had happened at Sinjoh.

Pryce is back.

Team Rocket is back.

Silver had left with Giovanni.

Green’s throat had closed up, and she’d done her best to not break down right there.

Red and Blue exchanged worried looks and started whispering plans. Champion and gym leader, they have jobs to do first.

Yellow had sat next to Green, doing her best to not act comforting because she knew she didn’t want it.

Green had left before the professor shared his thoughts because she hadn’t cared. That the ends justify the means has never been a concept he’s understood, and if Silver has decided going home is worth joining Team Rocket, then Green can live with it.

At the end of the day, she’d never liked him training under Lance, and if he and Pryce are buddies now then the safest place for Silver probably is with his father.

So she’d acted fine, and stayed out of Johto as a whole because Team Rocket she can deal with, Pryce she can’t, and let everyone come to their own conclusions about Silver.

Until Gold showed up with a message from him.

He wants to meet up. Of course, he does.

She’d given Gold a performative sad smile and spent too long over-thinking the message.

It took over a month, but she finally sent Abra off with her response, and after a few more notes exchanged, they had a plan to meet in Pewter.

Which is where she is now, a coat wrapped around her still-cold shoulders as she waits outside the museum.

According to Gold, Silver had said he was happy.

Green would like to be able to say that’s enough for her, but she probably shouldn’t, all things considered.

A less-messy-than-she-remembers head of red hair catches her attention, and she watches as Silver walks over.

She’d met Giovanni briefly in Hoenn a few months ago. She’s not sure if he’d known about her and Silver, and she’d been too busy stopping Red from doing something stupid (like punching him in the throat) to do much more than quietly observe, but she can see a few similarities. Most of which hadn’t been there before.

Silver’s holding himself straighter, and he’s dressed better, in a gray coat and red scarf. There’s something different in his expression too.

“Hi,” he says once he reaches her, and Green can see the tension in his shoulders now that he’s up close.

In response, she wraps her arms around him and feels him bury his face in her shoulder.

He’s been eating better, she can tell. He also smells faintly of cigarette smoke, but she’d noticed that on Giovanni too, so hopefully it’s just from him. And a brief brush with her hands doesn’t turn up the outline of any weapon beyond pokeballs.

Really he just seems healthier, if a bit tired.

“You are such an idiot,” she whispers and hears him laugh against her shoulder. It’s not a very happy one. “I mean it, I’ve been worried about you.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Green steps back, placing her hands on his face and making him look at her. “Are you okay?”

He nods, and she lets her hands drop.

“Where do you want to go?”

“Dinner? I’ll buy.”

There’s a sentence she never thought she’d hear leave his mouth, but she nods.

Ten minutes later, they’re settling into a table at the back of a restaurant that Green doesn’t think either of them really meets the dress code for, but Silver had apparently made a reservation (which probably says something about how predictable she is) and no one had protested when they’d shown up.

“Sorry if this is overkill. I don’t think any of the executives are above having me followed though, and it’s hard to eavesdrop in here.”

“No, it’s fine.” She decides to ignore the comment about being followed. “What did you want to talk about?”

He studies the table cloth for a moment, his brow knit. “I was about to ask you that. I didn’t really plan things out.”

Typical Silver.

“Why did you do it?” she asks after a minute because there really isn’t anything else to open with. “I get wanting to get away from Pryce if that was it, but…”

Silver crosses his arms, staring at his still untouched menu.

“I don’t agree with a lot of what Father’s doing. But if he hadn’t gone back, there’d be nothing stopping the executives from pulling something like Sinjoh again. And I don’t want to stay with Lance if he’s going to be teaming up with Pryce. Plus I’m probably safer where I am because let’s face it, I’d make a great hostage. For Lance or someone else.”

So self-preservation, as she’d thought.

“Is that it?”

He takes a deep breath. “I also think trying to disband Team Rocket is never going to accomplish anything permanent. There’s just too much of it. Way more than we ever thought. Even if everything stopped in Kanto and Johto, there are branches…” he trails off with a shake of his head. “You probably shouldn’t find that out from me. But basically, I want to try and redirect things to something less destructive. I’ve learned so much off lab reports, there’s got to be a way to make it less awful that won’t leave half the continent’s crime world bored and out of control.”

Green stays quiet for a few seconds, thinking.

What he’s saying makes sense.

It also makes her want to strangle him.

Because there are so many risks with that.

And he’s been trying to do things on his own.

“Do you have a plan?”

“Not yet. And I’m not trying to pull you into anything either. I just want you to know I haven’t lost it completely.”

“Do you want help?”

Silver’s quiet for a minute, clenching his jaw, while his hands stay flat on the table.

“Not right now,” he says finally. “The executives don’t trust me yet. I don’t know if they think I’m hiding something specifically, or if they’re all at each other’s throats too, but I need them off my back before I can do anything.”

They both drop into silence as a waiter arrives for their orders, and Green quickly glances over her menu as Silver gives his. Apparently, he’s here frequently enough to have a bit of a usual.

Green settles on the first thing she can pronounce the name of, and waits until the waiter’s gone again before asking, “What about Giovanni?”

“I’m not sure. I think he trusts me to not run off, or go to the police, but he’s also not letting me in on much. Maybe he thinks I’ll panic and back out if he does, I don’t know.”

“You need to find something you can do to prove that you won’t then. Dig up a double agent or something.”

He snorts. “Because they’re so easy to find. But you’re right, and I'm trying. It just needs to be something I can… stand to do.”

Green nods, not liking the way his expression shifts as he says it. He looks like he’s hiding something.

“How are things at home then? When you’re not working?”

For a moment she wonders if he even gets to step away from things, but then his eyes light up a bit and he says, “Good, I think. Father’s helping with my training, he’s better to learn from than Lance was. And he gets that I came with because of him, so it’s not like he expects me to constantly be working or anything. That and my handwriting’s apparently illegible, which gets me out of paperwork.”

“I’m glad you’re not completely miserable.”

Silver nods. “I feel like I should be, but… I don’t know. I probably shouldn’t complain about being…”

“You can tell me if you’re happy. I won’t get offended.”

“Happy isn’t the right word. It’s more like I don’t think there was another way for things to go, so I’ve accepted that I’m stuck here. But it is better than I’d expected.”

Green nods, picking up her water glass for a sarcastic toast.

“Well, we’re both home. Now whenever Pryce kicks it, it’ll all be over right?”


End file.
